


胡椒博士真好喝

by xiaodi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodi/pseuds/xiaodi
Summary: 毒液炫耀快乐碳酸饮料后，斑比总裁竟然被自家共生体梦中偷袭…





	胡椒博士真好喝

胡椒博士真好喝

 

毒液炫耀快乐碳酸饮料后，斑比总裁竟然被自家共生体梦中偷袭…

 

毒液/Venom  
暴乱/卡尔顿 Riot/Carlton  
毒液/埃迪（提及） 伪NTR/PWP/道具

 

 

飞蛾扑闪的路灯下，肮脏的小巷一路延伸进模糊的黑暗之中。  
凌晨两点，空气中弥漫着一股劣质酒和香水的刺鼻气味，这条并不安分的小巷中，两边斑驳的砖墙上还留有几个没填平的弹孔，而养尊处优的卡尔顿却对诸多危险信号毫无察觉，依旧不紧不慢地走在路上——汽车行驶到这附近时，他感到有些头晕目眩。  
“剩下的路让我自己走吧。”

卡尔顿实在不想继续待在自己那辆安全漂亮的车里，呼吸新鲜的空气和稳稳当当的步行才是他此刻想要的——“但是这附近并不安全…”  
——他摆摆手拒绝了司机的坚持，要了一把碎钞独自下车：“我猜饮料机不能刷卡吧!我想买一罐胡椒博士…”

这饮料是谁向卡尔顿提起的呢？  
卡尔顿隐约记得那个人特别想尝一尝，他答应了要给他买一罐。  
但这个人是谁呢？

卡尔顿困惑地揉了揉自己目光涣散的眼睛，实在想不起来。  
晚宴上太多的美酒使他思维放缓，面颊泛红。在混乱的大脑中搜索了一会儿后还是没有找到线索，这简直像实验无果或者研究停滞一般令人沮丧，卡尔顿缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，微嘟起嘴唇暗自责怪自己不该喝那么多。

寒冷的秋夜中他打了个寒颤，左右张望了一会儿后终于在路边发现了一台布满涂鸦的饮料贩卖机。

“…胡椒博士…”

卡尔顿一眼就瞄见了那排印着花体白字的易拉罐。他欣喜的跌跌撞撞快步走上前去，攥着那把司机口袋里的零钱，想着要给重要的人买一罐廉价的碳酸糖水，而意外发生在这一刻——

两个男人从巷子的深处无声无息地靠了过来，两双充满欲念的眼睛狼一般地盯住了这只迷途的漂亮羊羔。  
就在卡尔顿迷惑地纠结贩卖机的使用方式时，其中一个满脸横肉的强壮男人伸出十指粗短的手飞快地拍上了卡尔顿的腿根，“哟！小妞，你在找什么？”

男人的手指贪婪向上滑动，隔着好材质的裤子面料流连在卡尔顿的股间。

另一个男人乘机侧身逼上前来，牢牢地抓住了卡尔顿纤细的手腕。刚才还酒醉未醒的卡尔顿像受惊的小鹿般向前蹿了一步，微醺的红潮霎时间从脸上褪得干干净净。

他不适又厌恶地扭转身体，试图从男人的手掌里躲开，冷冷地说：“不关你的事！”

而随着皮带被解开的“啪嗒”轻声，卡尔顿恐惧地意识到今晚的散步有多么愚蠢。

肮脏的小巷中卡尔顿被捂住嘴拖到墙角。

禁欲的小总裁总是将衬衫领扣到非常高的位置，而现在却被粗鲁的陌生男人从领口开始扯掉了所有的纽扣。他剪裁合身的定制外套此时如一堆垃圾般被扔在脚边，微微发抖的身上只剩下柔软棉质的浅灰色背心和一条被扯掉一半的内裤，卡尔顿死死地抓住那层布料，“请冷静一下，比起这个你们更需要的是金钱不是吗？你们可以拿走我的戒指，而这…请住手！呜…”

他的谈判花招在两个如狼似虎的男人面前似乎没起多少作用，男人一把撕下他的内裤掐住他精致干净的下巴将这团柔软布料塞进了嘴里，将这张形状漂亮的嘴里所有的花言巧语堵进了喉咙。露在空气中的光裸下身令卡尔顿无法再强装镇定，他的双手胡乱地挣扎起来，在男人的身上抓出了好几道血印。

“真是只野猫！”

男人评价到，倒吸着气解开自己的皮带捆住了卡尔顿的手腕，将无法挣脱的卡尔顿压在墙上把手伸进他柔软可怜的背心之中。而另一个人也不甘寂寞地挤上前来，用坚硬的下身隔着内裤在卡尔顿光滑细嫩的大腿内部磨蹭…

“…救命…”

无助屈辱的卡尔顿眼里噙满泪水，他后悔自己要下车，后悔要来钻进这无人的小巷试图买一罐汽水，可那个他为之买汽水的人究竟是谁呢…  
男人不知从哪里摸出一颗银灰色的跳蛋，这狀似金属的色情道具在卡尔顿面前发出嗡嗡的震动声，男人淫笑着，在卡尔顿剧烈地摇头与抽泣中将它缓缓推进了那个紧致温暖的肛口——快感与被侵犯的悲凉像一阵电流从卡尔顿羞耻的肠道蹿上了脊椎，刺激得卡尔顿前身半勃，透明的前导液不受控制地从顶端涌出，淌得到处湿哒哒的。

“…暴…暴乱…”  
卡尔顿伤心绝望地垂着头，任由自己淫荡的身体被不情不愿地玩弄到发情，这个名字在这一刻无意识地出现在脑海之中。  
卡尔顿在心底咀嚼着它，相关的回忆如洪泄般冲上心头，“我们一起…”“…这是我的…”  
那个笨拙粗糙的共生体是卡尔顿生命中遇到过最美好的东西，他保护自己，亲吻自己，可现在去哪里了呢？卡尔顿还说要给他买一罐汽水，而他去哪儿了呢？

卡尔顿伤心地哭了起来——被人扒光身子玩弄什么的在此时一点也不重要——可怜的卡尔顿伤心弄丢了自己最重要的共生体，甚至在一段时间里没能想起那个名字，他抽噎着陷入属于自己的悲伤之中，可肠道里讨厌的情趣用品还在刺激作弄着他，前胸还在不断被人调戏——“暴乱…”卡尔顿小心又珍重地重复了一遍这个名字，睫毛被泪水打湿黏在皮肤上。

就在面前的男人托起他的身体即将进入他时，卡尔顿在心底重复着那个名字，他绝望又恐慌地不断默念着，像那是一句噩梦结束的咒语——而他成功了——睁开眼时面前没有丑恶的男人，也没有布满涂鸦的饮料贩卖机与陌生的小巷，卡尔顿泪湿的眼睛不安地眨了眨，花了一段时间才意识到自己终于从噩梦中醒了过来。

舒适的大床上，卡尔顿不安又后怕地回忆着刚才梦境的场景，“！暴乱…”他猛然张大眼睛，下意识地急忙起身想找共生体的踪迹，在卡尔顿刚要起身时，那颗深埋进肠道的跳蛋又一次震动了起来，害得他腰部一软无力地瘫回松软的枕头间，“呜…”

卡尔顿黏人的共生体探出头，缠着宿主光裸身体的贪婪触手又一次在人类脆弱的乳首与股间吸吮滑动起来。  
卡尔顿这才明白为什么会梦见被人侵犯的可怕场景，他可恶的共生体连睡觉都不放过他，竟然趁着熟睡扒光他的衣服悄悄侵犯他，甚至分出流体化成跳蛋般的邪恶道具悄悄推进他脆弱私密的肛肠之中。

“暴乱！你太过分了…”

卡尔顿委屈又气恼地皱起眉头，看见缠在身上的共生体后心底始终还是感到温暖了一些。不过他还是很生气，天知道在刚才的梦里他有多伤心和害怕…卡尔顿下决心这次要拒绝暴乱的过分行为，他分开两腿，赌气地将两根手指探入肛口之中，试图去掐那颗恼人的跳蛋。

鲜被拒绝的暴乱并没阻止卡尔顿的动作，事实上，害羞保守的卡尔顿像这样主动将微肿的软穴搅得湿漉流水的场景可不多见。暴乱控制着那只跳蛋，在卡尔顿咬着下唇的紧张喘息中一路深入到结肠的末端。火热湿漉的肠道抽缩着，暴乱非常满意地看到卡尔顿脸上的面具与坚持如积雪般点点融化——卡尔顿最终哑着嗓子糯糯地求饶说停下来时，又一条流体顺着卡尔顿微张的肛穴中两根潮湿的手指插入了进去，一路深入，抵住跳蛋旋转震颤起来。

卡尔顿张着口难耐地急喘起来，他如一只被抓住尾巴的猫咪，生气着急又哭又叫，而无力摊开的双腿与紧紧抱住暴乱脑袋的双手又好像渴求着更多一样。

“…哈…太快了…”

骤然变速的流体上浮现出一排软刺，将卡尔顿脆弱的肠肉摩擦戳刺得又肿又红，在流体抽出时，那些粉红花瓣般的肠肉甚至被稍微勾带出来了一些，  
卡尔顿不安地摸到了暴乱抽插间自己外露的肠肉——“我会坏掉的，拜托！暴乱，会坏的…”

而暴乱并没有就此心软，卡尔顿无助疼痛又全身心都交给了他的眼神令他无可救药地沉沦与疯狂——他灰白的眼睛牢牢地盯着挣扎中的卡尔顿，在不安的卡尔顿肌肉反射地试图逃跑时伸出触手抓住他，然后更加用力地冲撞进去。

这如受难或极乐的性爱一直持续到曙光初现的清晨。闹钟响起时，卡尔顿趴在床上连一根手指也无力抬起，他浑身都是暴乱黏糊糊的体液，就连柔软的黑色头发也被那根湿漉的大舌头亵玩过。

“...吵。”  
卡尔顿酝酿半晌后轻轻吐出了一个词，他双眼放空，茫然地趴在原地，任由自己的共生体以治疗的名义猥亵着他可怜受伤的肠道，再多的挑逗或刺激都没法儿使卡尔顿再发出暴乱喜欢的细碎的呻吟，他实在太过疲倦了。  
共生体分出一条大小适中的光滑触手插进刚刚补好的红肿肛道间玩了一小会儿，得不到卡尔顿的过多反应后又有些失落和心疼地轻轻退了出来，那个烦人的闹钟随即被银灰流体拆得粉碎。

不能再做了的话他可以抱着自己的宿主睡觉，暴乱觉得这样也很好——上次和毒液他们见面时那个“小人得志的废柴”就这么给他炫耀来着：“埃迪最喜欢我们一起睡觉了，这是属于恋人的甜蜜！”  
黑东西还炫耀炸薯球，巧克力，令那个比卡尔顿白胖些的人类埃迪在卡尔顿面前显得有些尴尬。  
原本坚信自己和卡尔顿的关系是最为完美的“成功人士”暴乱对毒液的炫耀嗤之以鼻，但当他意外地捕捉到自家小总裁微笑面具后的一丝艳羡眼神后，也感到有些动摇，忍不住开口想为自家争气：“…那些东西有什么好！雪蟹牡蛎好吃多了！”

吃过一次鲜龙虾的毒液有些心虚，但他很快找到了其他值得炫耀的事情：“胡椒博士！又甜又香，你一定没喝过吧...那可是地球真实的快乐！”  
毒液虽不知道为什么埃迪的羞耻感突然变得极高，但看见暴乱吃瘪的样子令他非常满意胡椒博士的战斗力。

与埃迪和毒液的会面结束后，暴乱犹豫了很久，最终按奈不住好奇向卡尔顿询问：“…那团废柴说的东西，究竟味道…”

暴乱话还没问完就后悔了,他居然在意毒液的幼稚炫耀，实在是太丢人了…  
而卡尔顿并没有任何要嘲笑这幼稚攀比的意思，他如看向自己心脏般非常真诚而温柔地望着暴乱：“明天，我们买一罐尝尝…”


End file.
